La nueva noche especial
by Kari Kim86
Summary: Una falsa alarma decepcionó a todos, especialmente a Ha Ni, como le hubiera gustado tener un bebe de Seung Jo. "Padre de un dolor de cabeza como Ha Ni, suena divertido" dijo Seung Jo y la cargo hasta la habitación prometiendole una nueva noche especial. El también quería un bebe, y lo iba a hacer...justo ahora.


_**Esta historia va dedicada a pkisser y a Luri 22, mis preciosas lectoras que me pidieron escribir la escena que no vimos después de que Seung Jo se llevara a Ha Ni en sus brazos a la habitación. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus porras chicas.**_

Los gritos de Ha Ni se escucharon por todo el segundo piso.

"Esta será la nueva noche especial" le había dicho Seung Jo mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En cuanto pudo cerrar la puerta con el pie la dejo caer con sutileza en la cama y dulcemente se recostó sobre ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella todavía riendo.

-VAMOS a hacer un bebe. – dijo el recalcando

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora mismo.

Seung Jo empezó a besarla dulcemente en la mejilla, luego en los labios, para descender suave sobre su cuellos, era tan tierno y sutil que Ha Ni no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Pero poco a poco la temperatura fue aumentando en sus cuerpos, mientras Seung Jo pasaba sus manos por debajo de su pequeño vestido color cielo y ella pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su esposo.

Él se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y la levanto haciendo que se sentara sobre él. Hundió su rostro en su cabello, oliendo profundamente su aroma. No podía evitarlo, el aroma dulce de su joven esposa lo hacía perderse en sí mismo cada vez que lo percibía. Beso su oreja y después siguió la parte trasera de su cuello, apartando su cabello haciéndose más espacio para besarla.

Se separó de ella un poco para admirarla, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada caricia que su esposo depositaba en ella.

Seung Jo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla. Estaba por encima de él, así que su cabello caía en su rostro, desordenado. Seung Jo quito la pequeña diadema de su cabeza para que su cabello se alborotara más, sinceramente le encantaba.

Rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, acercándola más a él sin dejar de besarla. Ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho, incluso metiendo las manos por debajo de su playera, sintiendo el torso masculino de su hombre.

El la vio con deseo y adivinando sus pensamientos y se sacó el mismo la playera, dejando ver su pecho desnudo. A Ha Ni se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Si, lo había visto ya repetidas veces pero aun así, se impresionaba al ver el bien formado cuerpo de su esposo.

Acaricio su cuello legando hasta los brazos y luego su espalda desnuda, dejando sus besos por todo el territorio, haciendo a Seung Jo gemir a cada contacto de sus labios.

El, por su parte, quería hacerle sentir lo mismo, así que poco a poco fue desbotonando los botones de su vestido descubriendo por debajo el preciado tesoro de sus pechos.

Seung Jo comenzó a besarlos, por encima del sostén, mientras bajaba lentamente el vestido por sus hombros. Lleno todo su cuello y la parte superior de su senos con caricias de sus labios, primero con dulces besos, luego abriendo más los labios como si quisiera succionar su piel, hasta llegar otra vez a sus pechos escondidos. Cuando hubo quitado por completo el vestido, desabrocho el sostén que le impedía admirar lo que había debajo. Absorbió sus pezones ya calientes y endurecidos, haciendo que ella se abrazara más a él, retorciéndose de placer.

-Seung Jo-ah…- gimió ella sosteniéndose duramente a su espalda haciendo que cayeran de nuevo sobre la cama, quedando ella por encima de él. Seung Jo se deshizo rápidamente de sus medias y sus pantaletas, acariciando sus muslos y la parte baja de su espalda. Luego, el mismo se deshizo de su pantalón y todo lo demás.

Ella se posicionó sobre él y comenzó a subir y bajar con delicadeza. Pero eso no era suficiente para Baek Seung Jo. La tomo de los muslos y la hizo rodar con él, aprisionándola entre la cabecera de la cama y su cuerpo.

La beso pasionalmente en los labios sin dejarle espacio para respirar. Ella abrió las pierna y el entro una vez más en ella, embistiéndose cada vez más duro y más fuerte.

Gracias a Dios no había nadie en el segundo piso, si no, hubieran sido capaces de escuchar el golpeteo de la cabecera cada que la espalda de Ha Ni se sacudía sobre ella.

Los gimoteos y quejidos se escuchaban a cada embestida. Tanto el como ella pujaban de placer a cada empuje que Seung Jo daba sobre Ha Ni.

-No te detengas…-dijo ella casi sin respiración – más…más…

Al final ya no pudo articular palabra alguna, Seung Jo tomo sus labios entre los suyos, haciéndola abrir la boca para recibir su lengua dentro de ella.

La embestida se hizo más rápida.

El no dejaba de jadear mientras entraba y salía de ella, sosteniendo la parte superior de la cabecera con fuerza y ella aferrándose a su espalda. Podía sentir sus uñas rasguñándolo cada vez más fuerte.

Al final quedaron unidos completamente. Despegó sus labios de ella, buscando un espacio para recuperar el aliento. Los dos respiraban difícilmente. El descansó un momento su cabeza en el pecho de Ha Ni, sintiendo como su vientre ascendía y descendía por lo difícil que se le hacía respirar, incluso pudo escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente.

Ella paso sus dedos por su cabello, húmedo ya por el sudor.

-Saranghae…-susurro el sin aliento, sorprendiendo a su esposa quien pocas veces escuchaba esas palabras salir de su boca.

Él se levantó poniendo su cara frente a la de ella, a unos pocos milímetros de distancia y repitió en caso de que ella no hubiera escuchado con claridad.

-Ha Ni-ah… Saranghae.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la frente de Seung Jo, apartándolo de sus ojos.

-Saranghae – repitió ella.

El deposito un dulce beso en sus labios y volvió a recostar su cabeza en su pecho.

_**Bueno, como pueden ver, soy nueva en escribir escenas de este tipo, o sea Lemon (no sé qué significa Lemon pero lo veo muy seguido en historias XXX, espero no estar errada por el termino, si es así, por favor aclaren mi duda) Jejejeje la verdad es que me dio mucha vergüenza escribir cosas como estas y utilizar términos tan subidos de todo como pezones, erección, o cosas de esas, pero ya me di cuenta que al final de cuentas es gratificante, (jajaja mi mente pervertida) Así que intentare escribir más historias así se Seung Jo y Ha Ni. **_


End file.
